En la cima del mundo
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: "Solo quiero regresar a los días en que estábamos en la cima del mundo y nada más importaba." Sado/Yuko


**Disclaimer:** Majisuka Gakuen o AKB48 no me pertenecen. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

Los términos utilizados en esta historia fueron sacados de los subs hechos, si no me equivoco, por AKB Sanjou! Por esta razón pueden diferir de las traducciones hechas por otros fansub. De todas maneras, no creo que esto afecte el entendimiento de la trama.

Disfruten~

* * *

EN LA CIMA DEL MUNDO

La sala de estar del hospital ubicada en el piso de enfermos crónicos se encontraba vacía, a excepción de una solitaria persona. Yuko se encontraba reflexionando sobre todas las situaciones que la rodeaban en ese momento, en especial una que concernía a cierta alumna recientemente transferida a Majijo. Ya llevaba un par de horas ahí cuando Sado llegó a reportarse.

Las dos se quedaron mirando el mar de casas que se extendía frente a ellas.

Sado pensaba en lo mismo que su líder, o al menos lo intentaba. Por un lado quería estar completamente concentrada en la pelea que se avecinaba, pero su corazón parecía no poder mantenerse sereno y ajeno a la situación por la que Rappapa y su presidenta pasaban.

- Destruiré a Maeda – afirmó con seguridad ante su superior, esperando que al decirlo en voz alta algo de su antigua confianza regresara.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Sado? – Yuko habló con voz queda, sin su típica despreocupación. Ambas sabían que desde el momento en que las Cuatro Reinas habían sido derrotadas solo ellas dos se interponían entre el caos que caería sobre Majijo si Rappapa caía.

Eran la última línea de defensa que protegía a las demás alumnas de las otras escuelas rivales.

En cualquier otro momento Sado miraría directamente a la chica a su lado, quien le devolvería la mirada con una confianza que desbordaba lo desvergonzado. Y ella se sentiría en paz, como si todo fuera posible, como si su única verdad fuera Yuko y nada más importara. Porque era cierto, Yuko era la mejor luchadora de todo el distrito y de eso no cabía la menor duda. Bajo su mandato Majijo se había convertido en la escuela más fuerte. A su lado, Sado había aprendido a superar cada supuesto límite que se le interponía en el camino.

Maeda era solo otro límite más, lo sabían. Pero ahora mismo la realidad se estaba volviendo demasiado obvia como para ignorarla.

Rappapa estaba herido, su espíritu lo estaba.

Sado quería mirar a su líder a los ojos y encontrarse a sí misma en ellos, pero ahora mismo no podía. Si lo hacía no podría evitar notar la palidez enfermiza de su tez y la decoloración de sus labios, sus ojos agotados y el sudor sobre su piel. Aquellos indicios la llevaban a una conclusión en la cual ni siquiera quería pensar.

Pero las palabras que escuchara de la enfermera a cargo de Yuko y las imágenes de la descompensación que había sufrido hace poco no le daban tregua.

_Solo quiero regresar a los días en que estábamos en la cima del mundo y nada más importaba._

- La graduación será pronto, después de todo… el liderazgo la pertenece a Rappapa – iba a repetirlo cuantas veces fuera necesario y su puño lo haría realidad. Debía creer en eso.

Yuko solo tenía una orden para su mejor luchadora. Otras palabras no eran necesarias.

- Acaba con ella.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y de a poco el día llegaba a su fin.

Sado asintió y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Yuko escuchó los tacos de sus botas sonando claramente contra el suelo, pero solo fueron un par de pasos. Sado se había detenido y por unos segundos las dos permanecieron en silencio.

Ya quedaban pocos rayos de sol y su calor se iba consumiendo rápidamente.

- ¿Sado…? – miró por sobre su hombro y se dio vuelta al notar como su subordinada miraba el suelo impotente. Los puños de la sub-líder temblaban y se mordía parte del labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza como para que Yuko pensara que la sangre comenzaría a brotar de ellos de un minuto a otro – Sado…

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – en apariencia su voz sonaba tan firme como siempre, pero Yuko era capaz de notar las pequeñas variaciones causadas por sus emociones.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Se una manera muy fácil de escapar de aquí… – Yuko rio, intentando alivianar el ambiente. Pero entonces notó las lágrimas que Sado intentaba contener y entendió que tratar de evitar el tema no era lo más conveniente – Si el favor está dentro de mis capacidades actuales, claro, Sado.

- Por favor, voltéate un momento.

Era una petición extraña, pero a Yuko no le molestaba. Hizo como le pedían y se quedó mirando los últimos segundos de sol que quedaban. Los contaba en su cabeza a la vez que contaba los pasos que daba Sado mientras se acercaba. Le tomó ocho pasos cubrir la distancia que las separaba. Sintió su presencia en la espalda y una mano que recorrió sin tocarla la línea de su columna.

- Sado, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Yuko de forma amable, sabía que Sado tendía a guardar sus sentimientos y expresarlos a través de un buen enfrentamiento 1 vs 1, pero ahora mismo ella no estaba en condiciones de recibir sus golpes y eso la apenaba – Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, no importa qué sea.

A la sub-líder le tomó un momento encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando despertaste? Ya sabes, tras… - no tuvo el valor de pronunciarlo, aún no podía lidiar con cuán rápido el tiempo se les escurría entre los dedos.

Yuko no tuvo que decir nada, Sado sabía que la líder tenía muy claro a qué se refería.

- Yuko… yo… - Sado maldijo por lo bajo y a Yuko se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando su subordinada suspiro algo cansada. Cuando habló su voz sonó más triste de lo que nunca le había escuchado – Yuko, ya no quiero ser indecisa. Nunca más.

Sado agarró a Yuko por el hombro y la obligó a darse la vuelta, sin darle tiempo de mirarla tapó los ojos de la líder de Rappapa con su mano libre, asegurándose que lo hacía de la forma más gentil posible. La exclamación de sorpresa de Yuko se vio interrumpida cuando los labios de Sado se unieron a los suyos y la hicieron quedar en blanco. Yuko se sonrojó al imaginar a Sado inclinándose para besarla, el hecho de que pudieran ser descubiertas en cualquier momento tampoco ayudaba, pero a pesar de todo se hallaba devolviendo el beso con un ansia nueva para ella.

Como si hubiera estado esperando esos labios por mucho tiempo.

Los labios de Sado se alejaron luego de unos segundos interminables y Yuko tocó los suyos suavemente con los dedos, sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir y la placentera sensación que aún persistía. Pero Sado no descubrió su vista todavía, en vez de eso posó su frente sobre la suya y Yuko quiso dar un paso atrás, un poco avergonzada de que Sado se manchara con el sudor que la cubría, pero algo la mantuvo en su lugar.

Era la voz de Sado que volvía a hablar.

- Te prometo, Yuko… que seré más fuerte, más decidida – aún a ciegas Yuko pudo encontrar la mejilla de Sado y se le formó un nudo en el pecho al sentir las lágrimas que caían por ellas - ¡Esta será la última vez que me verás siendo débil!

La voz de Sado llenó la habitación y el corazón de Yuko se aceleró un poco más de lo que ya estaba. En su cabeza resonaron aquellas palabras como un juramento de fidelidad a Rappapa y a su persona, a sus memorias y la huella que dejaría en este mundo cuando le tocara el turno de marcharse. Quiso sonreír, por primera vez se sentía algo más tranquila porque tenía la seguridad de que Sado cuidaría de Majijo y de las integrantes de Rappapa, sin importar qué o quién intentara dañarlas.

Su subordinada había conseguido sacarle un peso de encima. Lo único que lamentaba era que el tiempo no era el suficiente para explorar su relación con Sado más allá de lo que eran ahora. E incluso así no sabía exactamente lo que eran en ese minuto, ni tampoco le importaba definirlo.

Amaba a Sado y se sentía feliz de que Sado también la amara a ella.

- Destruiré a Maeda – le repitió su compañera y con eso dio media vuelta para retirarse rápidamente.

- Lo sé, Sado. Por Rappapa – le contestó Yuko conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Sado se detuvo en la puerta y sin mirar atrás alzó su puño en el aire.

- Por Yuko – murmuró y sin más dejó que la puerta corrediza de la sala se cerrara tras de sí.

_Por favor, déjanos regresar orgullosas a la azotea de Majijo y ver el atardecer desde sus terrenos al menos una vez más._

FIN


End file.
